Elements
by Cookie Monster1
Summary: The Starlights come back to Earth. It's really stupid, but hey, what can I say?
1. elements I

Alright folks, I'm back and here is a little over lay of the events that might take place during this fic. * or % will denote that I (Cookie Monster) am talking to you or the characters and ~ will denote when Odango decides to step in. Yes, I've recruited some help here. She's only supposed to be checking my grammar and spelling, but she is pushy and has an opinion, which I can't ignore so bare with us here. So go and get your popcorn and enjoy the show! ^_^  
  
:::E::L::E::M::E::N::T::S:::  
  
[:::element I:::]  
  
The Starlights returned to their home planet without further incident. When they got there lush green fields and many little munchkins surrounded them.  
  
"Where the hell did all of these munchkins come from?" Fighter asked. The four could not believe their eyes all of these little munchkins were just standing all around looking at them.  
  
"What's going on here? Did we land on the wrong planet?" Kakyuu was stunned.  
  
All of the sudden out of the corner of her eye Maker saw a flame shoot through the crowd of munchkins. "Look out!" She cried pulling Kakyuu down to the ground with her.  
  
The flame continued to make its' way through the munchkins burning them to a crisp as it did so. Tiny screams of agony could be heard. "Yeah. Get those little bastards!" Healer cheered as she watched the carnage around her.  
  
Two women with backpacks similar to the ghost buster's proton packs began walking up to the Starlights. "Healer you never change." The taller of the two women said.  
  
"Destroyer and Gazer!! You made it back alive." Healer ran up to her two comrades. The others followed.  
  
"What happened? Where the hell did all of these munchkins come from?" Maker asked.  
  
"Well you see when our star seeds got dropped off, Destroyer here refused to stop and ask for directions so we were lost. When she finally did we stopped on a planet with all of these little munchkins and one of them started humping Destroyer's leg. She couldn't get the damn thing off and was forced to bring it back with us. When we got here the thing just started to multiply to no end." Gazer explained the incredulous story as Destroyer blasted more of the munchkins with her flame-thrower.  
  
"Let me try that thing!" Fighter started to grab for the flame-thrower. Destroyer aimed it at Fighter and blasted. Fighter stood there burnt to a crisp.  
  
"Come and get it!" Destroyer mocked. Destroyer had bright red hair like Kakyuu's with golden eyes. She started to run as she saw the whoop ass in Fighter's eyes. The two women chased each other around until finally Kakyuu told them to stop.  
  
"How was your trip to Earth?" Gazer asked Maker. Gazer was about average height with blond hair and brown eyes. The group began to walk back towards where the palace used to be. The whole time they were flaming and kicking munchkins out of their way. The more they killed the more seemed to appear.  
  
"Well it was great!" Fighter exclaimed. "We pretended that we were guys and we made our own singing group. I must say I was the most talented." Fighter was over confidant and didn't see Healers foot go out in front of her.  
  
"Most talented my ASS!" Healer stood above her fallen comrade. "Biggest dumb ass is more like it!"  
  
Maker just laughed having no comment to add to this discussion. Fighter got up and brushed herself off. "Keep dreaming small fry! Even as a guy you couldn't kick my ass!" Fighter taunted Healer, she knew she hated being called small.  
  
"So how did you like being males?" Destroyer asked. "I bet that was interesting!" The words seemed to be unaffected by the active flame- thrower blasting from her hands.  
  
"Yeah it was different!" Maker added. "I don't know which form I prefer."  
  
"You're only saying that because you're ugly in both forms!" Healer added. "Me on the other hand I like being a girl but I got way more chicks when I was a guy!" Everyone knew that Healer liked other girls and that this was probably her dream come true.  
  
"Yeah, we got all the Earth chicks. Remember that movie, 'Earth Girls are Easy'?" Fighter started chuckling. "Well its true!"  
  
"Hey, I don't think you should be talking about that. How many chicks did you get when we were there? Oh, yeah, that's right, none!" Healer taunted her just for kicks. "Me on the other hand got them all and some of them were even the Earth senshi."  
  
"Wow, you guys meet other senshi?" Gazer interrupted. "What were they like? What did they wear? Did there uniforms look as good as ours?" She was doing sexy little poses in her leather fuku.  
  
Kakyuu and Maker laughed at her while Destroyer was still blasting the munchkins. "The palace is just ahead. It seems that everything was rebuilt when chaos was destroyed." She stopped paying attention to the group again and began blasting.  
  
"No, their outfits were gay!" Healer chimed in always being the fashion guru. "They wore sluty mini-skirts with bows! Can you imagine walking around with prissy skirts and bows?" Healer shook her head.  
  
Fighter was a little behind. "I thought they were cute. They showed off their legs and when they bent over look out!" She started to excite herself as she thought of her Odango bending over in her short skirt. She was brought back to reality by a swift slap to the back of the head. "Ow. What was that for?"  
  
Maker had smacked her friend. "Get her out of your head! I know what you are thinking. You're never going to see her again so get over it!"  
  
"Never going to see who again?" Gazer was intrigued. She had always been the gossiper of the five. She nudged Fighter in the ribs as she noticed her turning a bright shade of red.  
  
"Her Odango!" Healer teased. Fighter had had just about enough of the short senshi making fun of her. "I don't know what your problem was. You knew she wasn't going to give you a piece of ass, especially after she found out you were a girl!"  
  
Without saying anything to Healer first, Fighter turned around, smiled at her, and clocked her right in the face. POW! & BAM! Could be seen written in the background. "Oh, I'm sorry Healer. Were you saying something?" Fighter played dumb.  
  
"Stop it you two. Looks like you might get to see your Odango again, these munchkins seem to have taken over our planet and all of the other people seem to have moved on to another place." Kakyuu spoke for the first time in a long time. "Healer get up off the ground and give me your telescope." Kakyuu had her hand out waiting.  
  
Healer mumbled something about Fighter being an asshole and began to look through a bag that she pulled out of no where. "EWWW!!! You put it in your bag with your dirty underwear?" Maker pointed out. Everyone cringed.  
  
"Here it is!" Healer appeared to have found what she was looking for in her bag. She pulled hard on it and then fell down. Minako stood in front of them smiling and doing her victory pose.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Fighter, Healer and Maker exclaimed.  
  
"I thought that you would miss me so I tagged along." She ran over and jumped on Healer. "So, tell me. How happy are you right now!"  
  
"Get off of me. Oh god help!!!!!!" Healer got up and started running around. No one was about to help her, she had been a pain in the ass ever since they had gotten back.  
  
"Well now I guess we have to return to Earth." Kakyuu threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Do you think that we're going to be welcome to live there?"  
  
"Definitely, I don't see why not. The Earth senshi will accept us. Right Minako?" Maker asked.  
  
Minako stopped chasing Healer around and walked up to where Maker and Kakyuu were standing. "What was that?"  
  
"Our planet is over run with munchkins, do you think the rest of the Earth senshi would mind if we came to live on Earth with you guys?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"That's awesome!" Minako's face became bright and hearts appeared in her eyes. "I get to see Yaten everyday!" She just stood there in a dream state.  
  
"I like her." Gazer admitted as she laughed at the day dreaming girl.  
  
Healer joined the group hoping that Minako had settled down. Running was not her thing and only did it if her life depended on it. Destroyer blasted her last munchkin before also returning to the group. "What's going on? We're going to live on Earth?"  
  
"The Prince of Earth might not accept us though." Maker thought out loud.  
  
"Why is that?" Fighter asked stupidly.  
  
"What are you a dumb ass?" Healer put her hand to her forehead while shaking her head. "You can't seem to keep your hands off of his girlfriend, do you really think he wants you around?"  
  
Fighter began to lunge for Healer's throat as Maker stopped her. "She's right you know. You're going to have to deal with the fact that they are together and you two are just friends."  
  
Kakyuu stepped up to the arguing senshi as she saw Fighter's face drop. "That's not true." She looked right at Fighter. "She does love you back, and its more than a friend."  
  
Fighter's face grew into a large grin. "Hahahaha! Take that Healer! When I get back I'm getting me some!" Fighter did a little victory dance.  
  
Minako was still in her daze and didn't react to what everyone else just found out. "Princess, are you sure?" Maker questioned.  
  
"Absolutely. I lived in her incense burner for a long time and heard everything she said. She definitely wants Fighter.. Errr. rather Seiya." She corrected herself. "That reminds me. Destroyer and Gazer are you two going to Earth as males or females?"  
  
Destroyer answered almost immediately. "I'm going to be a male. I want to see what they have that we don't!"  
  
"Didn't you learn about that in health class?" Maker asked.  
  
Destroyer blushed and looked down. This was uncommon for the brash and forward girl. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"Well if everyone else is going to be a guy then so am I." Gazer added. "I can always change back right?" She suddenly became unsure of her decision.  
  
Minako had snapped out of her daze. "Yaten you can stay with me." drool hung heavy from her lips. Fighter stood next to her and mocked her, she was standing the same way Minako was with drool on her face.  
  
"Yeah Yaten, you can stay with me." She imitated her perfectly.  
  
Minako became annoyed with Fighter's teasing and decided to backhand the taller girl across the face. "I really like her." Gazer giggled. Healer had to admit that it was funny. She nudged Gazer in the side.  
  
"Hey, Gazer." Her tone was low and no one else could hear them. "Watch this, the Earth senshi reveal a little much when they transform." Healer stood up and looked at Minako. "Well if we are going back you need to transform. You're not going to ride in my bag again."  
  
Minako looked down at her self and nodded her head. "Venus Crystal Power- Make Up!" She yelled. A brilliant show of colors danced around as the stars flew around her. Gazer and Healer stood there watching contently.  
  
"Thank you!" Gazer complimented.  
  
"For what?" Minako asked naively, she had not noticed the stares she had received while transforming.  
  
"Never mind. Let's go." Healer quickly stated before Minako figured it out.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The six travelers arrived back on Earth. Maker had miscalculated their landing and ended up in a woman's bathroom. Healer was pleased but the woman was not. The senshi had everything in the bathroom thrown at them.  
  
"At least she wasn't on the toilet!" Destroyer pointed out as they ran for their lives. When out of the apartment they all transformed back to themselves. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten stood before Minako with two new guests. "What are you two going to call yourselves?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"I'm going to call myself Hakaisha!" Destroyer answered.  
  
"I guess I'll be Kashoku." Gazer answered. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Let's go find the other senshi!" Minako actually had a good idea.  
  
Minako and Kashoku (Kash for short), skipped down the street. "I don't know if I can take both of them at once!!" Yaten told Kakyuu who just laughed.  
  
"At least Minako will let you tap that ass if you wanted to!" Taiki, being out of character exclaimed.  
  
"So, Yaten here is getting his hands on some Earth senshi huh? I want one to play with too! Where are they?" Hakaisha (Haka for short) started looking around furiously.  
  
"You guys had better watch out for the outer senshi. They didn't seem to take to you too well the last time you were here. Of course they know that we are here now. They know every time some one comes in from outside their solar system." Kakyuu had a good point.  
  
"Who cares, Odango wants me, let's go find her!" Seiya was over-joyed and turned to run the other way when he collided with Minako who was right behind him. "Sorry Minako, I didn't know you were there." He helped her up.  
  
After he was out of hearing range Minako spoke to Yaten. "What is he talking about? Doesn't he remember Mamoru?"  
  
"Who's Moronmu?" Kash asked.  
  
"It's Mamoru, he is the prince of the Earth (Prince Endymion). He is also Seiya's Odango's boyfriend. Oh yeah and another thing, don't you start calling her that too. Her name is Usagi." Yaten pointed out.  
  
"He's really nice, I'm sure you'll like him Kash." Minako smiled. Kash nodded at her comment. Minako called everyone on her communicator and told them to meet them at the temple.  
  
Soon the group came to the Hikawa Shrine. "Are you ready for this?" Taiki asked Haka.  
  
"Hell yeah! Bring on the girls!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
"Are all the Earth senshi as pretty as you are Minako?" Kash asked her. No one seemed to notice but Yaten flinched when he saw Kash flirting with Minako.  
  
"Of course not! I'm Minako, goddess of love and beauty!" She said doing one of her famous Minako poses.  
  
Yaten walked up next to her with his eyes closed he said. "Not to toot your own horn or anything." Minako just smiled at him and walked inside.  
  
Inside everyone was sitting around the table eating snacks. Rei and Usagi were arguing over who had bigger feet. "Well I may have bigger feet but your ass is huge!" Usagi wailed at Rei.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Rei tried to think of a good comeback but couldn't. "Well then the better to sit on you with!" She got up and slammed herself down on top of Usagi who was utterly helpless.  
  
The Starlights came in behind Minako to witness this scene. "Yeah. Alright get her!" Haka yelled as he cheered Rei on. The noisy girls stopped when they realized that they were being watched. "Oh, don't stop on account of me." He insisted.  
  
"Taiki? What are you guys doing back?" Ami asked.  
  
"Our planet was over run with munchkins. Don't ask." He put his hand to his head.  
  
Usagi and Rei got up from their fighting and stood before the group. Kakyuu walked over to Usagi and bowed. "We would like to ask you permission to stay on your planet since ours is infested. May we speak with the Prince?" She arose from her deep bow.  
  
"Don't bow to me." Usagi was fixing her hair. "Of course you can stay here. regardless of what Mamoru says." She was looking through the people and then spotted Seiya. She ran to him and jumped on him with all of her might.  
  
"That's Odango right?" Kash asked Minako.  
  
"Yup. That's her all right. Suiting name don't you think?" She giggled. "Here I'll introduce you guys. This is Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto. Guys this is Kash and Haka." Minako introduced everyone. Rei pulled Yaten aside.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but does Kash act a lot like Minako?" She asked.  
  
"Exactly." Yaten mumbled.  
  
"Oh, they should make a lovely pair." Rei commented not looking at Yaten.  
  
"What!" He asked. Then it dawned on him that he might not be the only one to capture Minako's attention anymore. He might actually have to start to work for it.  
  
"It's too bad too. I thought he was cute. Blond hair just does something for me." Rei turned to Yaten. "Oh, well."  
  
Mamoru walked into the room late. "Hey everybody." He greeted everyone. He wasn't at all surprised to see the Starlights there. "The outers told me you guys were here. Don't worry, their not going to attack you." Luna and Artemis strolled in behind him.  
  
When Luna saw Yaten she quickly ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder. "Yaten! I missed you."  
  
"Well Yaten, you're getting all sorts of pussy these days huh?" Haka commented. It didn't go over well with Artemis.  
  
"Who is this queer?" Kash asked Minako. Minako started balling on the floor. "What?" No one else had heard what he said.  
  
"I'm Mamoru." He shook hands with Haka then Kash. He then bowed to Kakyuu. "Your highness. You are welcome to stay on Earth for as long as you'd like." He kissed her hand.  
  
"Thank you." Kakyuu said and blushed. Usagi had gotten off of Seiya much to his dismay.  
  
"Where are you guys going to be staying?" Rei asked as she got stars in her eyes while looking at Kash. Kash smiled back.  
  
"We are going to our old apartment tonight and then tomorrow we are going to look for a bigger one." Taiki stated.  
  
"It's late Starlights, we'd better be on our way. It was nice seeing you all again especially you Mamoru." Kakyuu said this last part in a lusty voice. Seiya noticed as well as Yaten.  
  
The group exited the temple and made their way across town. Three cars almost hit Kash. "So, what was that all about?" Seiya questioned Kakyuu.  
  
"What was what all about? I don't know what you're talking about." Kakyuu played dumb.  
  
Yaten joined the conversation while Taiki and Haka tried desperately to keep an eye on Kash. "You know what he's talking about. What are you thinking concerning Mamoru?"  
  
The princess smiled. "I don't think I have to tell you guys." She sped up her pace and pulled ahead of them a bit. The two also quicken their pace.  
  
"You're not getting out of it that easily." Seiya pried.  
  
"Hey I thought you of all people would appreciate what I'm trying to do here." Kakyuu scolded Seiya. "We're going to be here for a long time. I just want to make sure I'm going to be comfortable!"  
  
Yaten laughed at the situation. "Kash thought Mamoru was gay. That's too funny." Seiya joined his laughter and left Kakyuu to her thoughts. She had to figure a way to get Mamoru and Usagi to break up.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day everyone was going to meet at the shrine to do something. All of the inners and Mamoru were already there. "You and that Kash guy seemed to be getting along pretty well Minako." Rei commented. "Why don't you hook me up?"  
  
Minako smiled at Rei. "I don't think you guys would get along."  
  
Rei's tone took a bad turn. "Fine then, I'll just go after Yaten." She gave her a devilish grin.  
  
"What you'd better not! I'll kick your ass. He's mine!" Minako threatened her much as she did to Taiki in the StarS season.  
  
"Well then I guess you'll go along with my plan then." Rei began to suggest. "You help me get Kash and I'll help you get Yaten. Deal?" She held her hand out for Minako to shake.  
  
"What makes you think that I need your help anyway?" Minako folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Makoto came up behind her. "Trust me, you need all the help you can get!" Minako and Rei shook hands and the deal was made.  
  
Out of no where pikachu appeared and ran in front of all of the girls. "Was that just a pokemon?" Usagi asked. "I hate those damn things." In the mist of their confusion the Starlights and Kakyuu came.  
  
"Hello everyone." Kakyuu greeted. "What did you guys have in mind to do?" The senshi just stood there with blank stares on their faces. "Well since no one has any ideas, I suggest we go camping. Our new apartment isn't going to be ready for a couple of days so it would be a good place for us to spend the weekend." She smiled.  
  
Everyone agreed and packed up their stuff. "I hate camping." Yaten mumbled.  
  
"Hey shut up, I'll make you sleep in Minako's tent if you keep it up." Seiya yelled at him. Kash laughed. Yaten just thought to himself that that wouldn't be so bad.  
  
They went to the campgrounds that they had been at near Rei's cousin's house. "Rei get your big ass over here and help me out!" Usagi yelled. Rei's face turned red because she knew that Kash heard her.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei yelled. Once she got near her she pulled her aside. "Come on don't make me look bad in front of everyone! Some of us don't have boyfriends you know!"  
  
"So who's your target now? And what are you talking about? Who has a boyfriend?" Usagi was dumbfounded as usual.  
  
"God, you're so dumb sometimes!" She slapped herself in the head. "YOU!.. You have a boyfriend. Remember that guy over there? Mamoru!"  
  
"I thought I told you. Mamoru and I broke up. He said that since I wasn't putting out and had big feet that he didn't want to be with me. So I told him that he probably had a small you know what anyway and he'd better stay away from me or he'd find my big foot up his ass." She smiled and tilted her head to the side when she finished.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Rei yelled scaring all of the birds out of the surrounding trees. Everyone turned to look at the two. Rei just laughed and pulled Usagi further to the side. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I didn't think that it was important." Usagi put a finger to her mouth. "Do you think I have a chance with Seiya?" Rei fainted and fell to the ground. "Does that mean no?"  
  
The other girls seemed to know about Mamoru and Usagi except Minako. Rei told Minako later on when she came to. "Oh great Seiya is going to be so excited." Minako giggled.  
  
"No, let's not tell them yet. We don't want Usagi to be the only one with a boyfriend again do we? Plus that wouldn't make for a very good plot would it?" Rei turns to look at the author. * Author shrugs. This isn't a very good plot anyway Rei * "True!" Rei agrees as another annoying pokemon runs through the scene followed by one of those digimon. "Why do you keep doing that?" * Hey who's writing this story anyway? *  
  
Everyone set up their tents and began to unload the cars. Kash asked Minako if she wanted to go collect wood with him. Minako agreed and they disappeared into the woods leaving behind a very peeved Rei and Yaten.  
  
Kakyuu and Mamoru were hanging out discussing what he thought Kakyuu would want to do now that she was going to be here. (Job wise.) Makoto was cooking dinner with the help of Ami. Taiki was reading a book and Haka was just itching for something to blow up. Usagi was hiding behind a tree watching Kash and Minako and Seiya was asleep.  
  
Kash and Minako were talking about music and movies. They came to the lake. "That water looks cold." Minako exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you feel it." Kash asked.  
  
"No way. I'm clumsy as they come, I'll fall right in." She laughed at herself.  
  
"Here, I'll hold your hand so that you don't fall in." They set down their firewood and started to make their chain.  
  
"Don't let me go!" Minako warned she was drawing closer to the edge when her footing gave loose and she fell in pulling Kash along with her.  
  
"I didn't let you go." Kash said as he spit extra water out of his mouth like a fountain. "At least it wasn't cold. It's kind of nice actually."  
  
The two heard laughing coming from the bushes on shore. A laughing Usagi rolled out from behind the bushes. "Odango atma!" Kash said as the two got out of the water.  
  
"Don't call her that." Minako warned. "Seiya will have a fit!"  
  
Usagi stood up and looked at the two dripping people in front of her. "You guys looked so funny, you were a pathetic chain." Minako looked at Kash who was looking at her and she knew he was thinking the same thing. They both jumped on Usagi and tackled her. The fighting group made it all of the way to the water again where the three of them were laughing and splashing.  
  
"Hey if only Rei could see me now!" Usagi pointed out sticking her chest out. "My boobs look huge! Who says I'm flat chested." Minako and Kash stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Do you and Rei fight often?" Kash asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's a total bitch some times, but I love her and I can't help but like her." Usagi said.  
  
"She's not a bitch." Minako stood up for her friend. "Once you get to know her you'll probably like her a lot Kash." Minako smiled.  
  
Kash nodded. "We'd better be getting back before they think we got lost. The others don't think I'm so bright. You have no idea how it feels to be treated as a kid all of the time."  
  
"Yes we do." Usagi and Minako nodded in unison.  
  
When the wet campers got back to the campsite they were met with stares. "Don't say anything!" Usagi warned Rei and headed for her tent. Since she told Rei not to say anything she didn't tell her that Seiya was sleeping in that tent.  
  
Usagi crawled into the tent soaking wet and began to take off her clothes. She was down to her underwear and a tank top when she heard the snoring. She had already thrown her wet clothes outside when she realized that she was in the wrong tent. There were no dry clothes for her to put on. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't very well get out of the tent and go get her clothes everyone else would see her. She stuck her head out to see Rei standing there holding her clothes. "Looking for these?" She swung them around.  
  
"Rei," Usagi snapped in a low whisper, she didn't want to wake Seiya up. "Come on, I'll do anything you want."  
  
"Pinky swear?" Rei came a little closer.  
  
Usagi turned behind her to see Seiya stirring. Usagi threw here arm out and pinky swore to Rei. Rei threw her skirt into her and Usagi quickly threw it on. All of the moving in the tent woke up sleeping beauty. "Odango? What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Nothing, sorry to wake you up. I thought that this was my tent." Usagi grinned and threw a hand behind her head.  
  
"Why are you all wet?" Seiya was thoroughly confused.  
  
"It's not important. Bye!" Usagi hurriedly got out of the tent and was face to face with Rei. "Oh, you think that's pretty funny, don't you?! So, what do you want me to do for you?"  
  
"I'll let you know when the time is right." Rei walked away.  
  
Yaten went into the tent that he shared with Seiya. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know. I woke up and Odango was in here and she was soaking wet." Seiya shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Yaten gave him a weird look. "I was on my way over here when I saw her go in the tent. Then all of the sudden she started throwing her clothes out the door. Rei gave her skirt back and then she got out. What were you doing?"  
  
"I wasn't doing anything. She said that she thought that this was her tent."  
  
"Yeah, well Kash and Minako came back all wet too. I wonder what's going on." Yaten started to get out of the tent when he spotted Kakyuu. "Hey Seiya," He whispered. "Come here and look at this."  
  
Seiya looked out of the barely unzipped door with Yaten and saw Kakyuu and Mamoru talking privately. Kakyuu was leaning against a tree and Mamoru had his arm stretched out between himself and the tree giving support. "Looks like her plan is working. If he cheats on Odango I'll kill him."  
  
Yaten laughed at him. "Well you almost had her completely undressed. I bet she caught you snoring too."  
  
Makoto was almost finished with dinner when one of those damn pokemon characters ran in front of her nearly tripping her. She had to jump suddenly to miss a flame-thrower followed by Haka. She however did not miss Haka. The red head ran right smack into her. "Hey baby, you should watch where I'm going." He said rubbing his head.  
  
Makoto was not too happy with the whole incident. "Hey baby? Is that what you called me?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Hey you want to go out with me sometime?" Haka raised his eyebrows up and down giving her the eye. Makoto laughed at him. "What?"  
  
"You look ridiculous when you do that." She continued laughing. "Besides, I don't go out with guys that can't beat me in arm wrestling and I doubt you could."  
  
"Hey that's not very nice." Haka helped her up. "I'd rather play strip poker, I think the odds are a little more in your favor there."  
  
"How do you figure? I already know what I look like naked." She grinned.  
  
"And I will soon find out, ja ne!" He got up and ran after the alleged pokemon.  
  
Taiki had over heard the conversation as he helped Makoto with setting the table. "He really likes you." He said.  
  
"He has a funny way of showing it pervert." Makoto blushed as she remembered what he said to her.  
  
"He can't help it, that's just the way he is. I think he tries to make other people uncomfortable before they can make him. Does that make sense?" Taiki stopped what he was doing and thought about it.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but still."  
  
"If you want to get him back all you have to do is embarrass him. Then he will respect you and be at your feet. No girl ever has been able to embarrass him except Fighter." Taiki pointed out.  
  
After dinner everyone was sitting around the fire. "Hey Yaten." Rei whispered. "You want to have some fun with Seiya and Usagi?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Yaten was slightly interested in this proposal.  
  
"Well, Usagi was asking me today if I thought that she had a chance with Seiya. I could give her some advice that will make them look like bigger jack asses than they already are." Rei smirked as she looked around to make sure that no one else heard them.  
  
"I don't know how well that will work, he already knows that she likes him." Yaten turned his eyes down.  
  
"Don't worry, trust me, we can get Usagi to do what ever we want!" Rei was getting excited.  
  
"Alright, count me in. Should I get Kash to help us?" Yaten pointed at Kash who was sitting right next to him.  
  
"No, we can't let too many people in on this other wise it won't work."  
  
Ami was looking at the stars with Taiki who was pointing them out to her. "Who knew I would have a star actually pointing stars out to me." Ami said. They were away from the rest of the group where they could talk in a more quiet setting.  
  
"I'm happy to do it. So, it looks like we're going to be here for a while. I was thinking about going into the medical arts field." Taiki said while staring at Ami.  
  
Ami didn't notice however and kept looking at the stars above. "Sounds good, now I'll have some one to compete with at college level too." She took her gaze off of the stars and blushed when she noticed Taiki staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face.?"  
  
Taiki couldn't help himself. He had always been straightforward with everything. He leaned into Ami for a kiss. She didn't let him down. "What was that for?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just what I felt like doing at the moment. Did you mind?" Taiki looked at Ami not knowing how she was going to react.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be smart? Of course I liked it. I wish you had done it sooner. Now you're in trouble!" Ami jumped on Taiki and started kissing him wildly all over. She stopped because she heard some one running towards them. Taiki and Ami looked up from the ground to see a butt ass naked Haka running past them. "I didn't just see that."  
  
Haka ran past the couple and blasted into the lake. He was skinny dipping in the moonlight. "Nothing like skinny dipping to take your mind off killing pokemon all day long." He sighed as he floated in the water. "Hey you two!" Haka yelled at Taiki and Ami on the shore. He had blown their cover and now everyone was looking at them. "You should join me, the water's great!" He called out while splashing around.  
  
Everyone ran to the shore. "Is he always so modest?" Minako asked Kash.  
  
"Hey at least he waited until it was dark out!" Yaten butted in.  
  
Haka saw that everyone was on shore watching him. He all of the sudden went under and feigned drowning. "Oh my god, he's going under!" Makoto fell for it. She hurried and took her shoes and watch off and jumped in the water. She swam out to the point where he had gone under. Everyone watched from shore.  
  
"I can't believe she fell for that." Kakyuu said as she put her hands on her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked naively.  
  
"Haka is looking for a little action, if you know what I mean, he knew none of us guys would fall for it and hoped that one of you girls would jump in and go after him. Now he has her right where he wants her." Seiya laughed.  
  
They all watched on. Makoto all of the sudden disappeared from the surface of the water. When her head came back up she had Haka in front of her smiling an evil grin. "Get your naked ass off of me!" Makoto yelled as she began to swim to shore. Everyone was in hysterics.  
  
Haka started coughing and pretended like he couldn't breath. "Yeah right, do you think I'm going to fall for that?" Haka motioned that he was serious this time. When she finally reached him again he went limp in her arms. "Shit!" Makoto began to give him mouth to mouth when suddenly she felt his hold around her and his tongue in her mouth. He gave her a deep passionate kiss and let go.  
  
"You look good all wet." He said has he dodged Makoto's arm from swinging at him. "Hey don't be pissed, I was just kidding." He grabbed her and stopped her arms from swinging. He looked down at himself. "Well I guess there's no point in me playing strip poker any more huh?"  
  
Makoto had to laugh at him. His face looked ridiculous. Everyone else was on shore rolling with laughter. "Hey, Makoto, does he have a fire bush?" Minako called from shore.  
  
"Minako!" Ami scolded.  
  
"What? Like you weren't wondering yourself." Minako began to walk back to the campsite. Makoto became even more embarrassed with Minako's comment and let go of Haka to swim to shore.  
  
Everyone went back to the fire, no one really wanted to see a naked Haka emerge from the lake. Taiki and Ami's incident was pretty much forgotten. "Usagi, why don't you come and get some firewood with me?" Rei asked as she winked at Yaten.  
  
"Alright." She got up from where she was sitting to help Rei. Her and Rei disappeared into the woods.  
  
Minako was staring at Yaten. "What are you looking at?" He snapped at her. He liked the fact that she was looking at him.  
  
"Nothing, I was just trying to picture you as a girl, that's all." Minako had her chin in her hands. "I couldn't remember if you had bigger boobs than me or not."  
  
"What?!" Yaten exclaimed. It was only Kash, Minako and himself sitting around the fire.  
  
"I don't think so." Kash entered the conversation while staring at Minako's breasts. "I definitely think yours are bigger." He said while trying to remember Healer's.  
  
"Thank you Kash." Minako gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Anytime." He replied.  
  
Yaten didn't like how close those two had grown in the past two days, but he wasn't about to let on that he was jealous. "You wish." He said to Minako.  
  
"Don't get so defensive. It was just a simple remark." Minako picked her head up from her hands. "I think I'm going swimming." She got up and left.  
  
"Why are you so mean to her? You treat her worse than you treat me." Kash asked him.  
  
"I'm not mean to her, she says things that make me mad sometimes. I don't have to explain myself to you!" Yaten got up and started to walk away.  
  
"You like her!" Kash laughed. "You want to tap that ass!"  
  
Yaten pulled out a large rubber mallet from behind his back and swung it back over his head and landed it right on Kash's head. Little StarGazers flew around his head as he hit the ground. Yaten joined the others who were playing cards at the table.  
  
"Hey Ami, do you want to go and finish that discussion we were having before?" Taiki asked her in a sexy voice from across the table. (Yeah, I know what you're thinking, in this fic Taiki does have a sexy voice!) Without a word Ami put down her cards and walked off with Taiki. Kakyuu, Mamoru, Seiya, Haka, and Makoto were all sitting around playing cards with Yaten watching.  
  
"So Usagi, you wanted advice with Seiya right?" Rei began to pick up some sticks.  
  
"I guess so." Usagi wasn't quite sure what to do.  
  
"Well guys have a secret code. When they are alone with a girl if they ask you if you want a drink that means that 'Hey baby do you want to go make out with me?' While if they say that it's a nice night out that means that they want to sleep with you." Rei was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Wow, it's a good thing you told me about this. I probably would have made a lot of mistakes. What do I say if I just want him to kiss me." Usagi asked.  
  
Rei remembered what Yaten had told her earlier about Seiya being subconscious about his thighs all of the time. "Just tell him that his legs look really fat."  
  
"And that would work?" Usagi looked doubtful.  
  
"Would I steer you wrong?" Rei asked not directly answering her.  
  
Minako was undressing in the woods to go in the water. Kash had taken a walk to cool off, his head still hurt from where Yaten's giant rubber mallet had struck him. He noticed the pile of clothes sitting in the woods and looked out at the water to see a red bow swimming out towards the platform. "Betcha Yaten would love to see this!" He hurried back to the campsite.  
  
"Why do you guys have to wear skimpy outfits?" Ami asked Taiki. "Is leather really necessary?"  
  
Taiki laughed, they had just been making fun of the Earth senshi's fukus earlier. "I don't know, I think they look better than yours."  
  
"Well we'll have to switch some time." Ami suggested.  
  
"So Mamoru? What's the inside of your tent look like?" Kakyuu was being very forward. This threw all Makoto, Haka, Seiya and Yaten off guard.  
  
"I can't really describe it, do you want to come and see it?" Mamoru winked at her.  
  
"Sure." Kakyuu got up and they both ran to his tent. They had been right in the middle of a card game too.  
  
"Did that really just happen?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Are we ever going to be able to finish a game without some one leaving? Let's play strip poker now, I promise I won't leave if we play that!" Haka offered up.  
  
"Haka, no one cares if you leave or not." Makoto said shuffling the cards.  
  
Yaten and Seiya laughed at him. "I think you do babe." Haka put his arm around Makoto's shoulders. He was as tall as Taiki.  
  
"I think we've seen enough of you for one night, why don't you try to keep your clothes on!?" Makoto suggested.  
  
"Where did Odango go? I haven't gotten to see her all day?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Here she comes with Rei." Yaten pointed out.  
  
"Hey Yaten," Kash yelled to him as he approached. "I have something to show you. Come here." Yaten reluctantly got up knowing that he was going to miss the great show that Rei had planned.  
  
Rei and Usagi sat down with Makoto, Haka and Seiya. "Do you guys want a drink?" Seiya offered.  
  
"Both of us?" Usagi asked. (She had thought that he was asking them to both make out with him.) Rei laughed.  
  
"Yeah, both of you. It would be rude if I offered it only to you Odango." Seiya was a little confused. Makoto nudged Haka who was sitting next to her to look at Rei, they both became a little suspicious.  
  
"You guys were gone a long time. How long does it take to get firewood?" Makoto asked.  
  
"We were discussing a few things." Rei told her and gave her the 'Shut Up Makoto' look.  
  
Usagi inched closer to Seiya. Seiya noticed and tried to start a conversation. "Nice night isn't it?" He asked her.  
  
Usagi became visibly pissed and got up and stormed off. Rei started laughing hysterically. "What did I say?" Seiya asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Rei, what did you say to Usagi?" Makoto gave her a stern look.  
  
"Hey I owed her one for embarrassing me the other day." Rei stopped laughing to defend herself.  
  
"I thought what you did to her earlier with Seiya was pay back enough." Haka asked.  
  
"That was a different mission." Rei explained.  
  
"What did you do earlier?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Remember when she was in your tent earlier? Well I didn't tell her that it was your tent and then held her clothes for ransom while she sat half naked in the tent with you sleeping."  
  
"I had a half naked Odango in my tent and all I did was sleep? Man I am a dumb ass!" Seiya smacked himself in the head.  
  
"So, what did you tell her?" Makoto reinstated.  
  
Rei told the three what she had told Usagi. "No wonder she got pissed. Great, I'll get you back. I promise." Seiya got up and ran towards the direction that Usagi went.  
  
"That was really mean." Haka started.  
  
"Yeah Rei, you know how much he wanted to be with her." Makoto added. "Come on Haka, let's get out of here." Makoto was mad at Rei and walked off.  
  
"Come on, learn how to take a joke!" Rei called. She hadn't thought about Seiya's feelings in all of this.  
  
"See, look right there." Kash whispered to Yaten as he pointed out to the lake. "It's Minako."  
  
"So." Yaten said plainly.  
  
"Look down."  
  
Yaten looked down and spotted Minako's clothes by his feet. "Hmmm, now this is interesting. Why are you showing this to ME? I thought you wanted Minako?" Yaten pondered his intentions.  
  
"I don't want Minako. I know that you like her and plus I had my eye on that exotic chick Rei." Kash answered.  
  
"Well that's good cause she was eyeing you too." Yaten winked at him. "I'll take care of Minako, you go and find your sweetheart."  
  
Kash was gone before Yaten finished his sentence. Yaten picked up Minako's clothes and started walking towards the lake with them behind him. He sat by the edge of the water and watched her swim.  
  
She swam around bathing in the moonlight until she noticed Yaten watching her on shore. "What are you doing here?" She asked sinking down a bit in the water.  
  
"I don't know, I thought I might join you for a swim." He didn't want to let her know that he knew she was nude.  
  
"I wouldn't the waters pretty cold." Minako didn't want him to find out that she was naked.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself. Why are you in there if you're cold?" He asked. He stood up and started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" Minako cried. She got a little nervous.  
  
Yaten took his shoes of and was standing there in shorts alone. "I wanted to talk to you, I don't want to scream to you. Either you come in here or I'm coming in there." He had her, he caught her.  
  
"I'll talk to you later. When I'm dry." Minako figured her safest bet was to stay in the water that at least concealed her.  
  
Yaten took off his shorts to leave him in only a pair of boxers. He jumped off of the dock and into the water. As he swam to her she got more and more nervous. Suddenly he was right in front of her. They were holding on to the swimming platform that was afloat out in the middle of the lake. "So, you're all talk and no action, huh Minako?" Yaten commented.  
  
"What?" Minako was confused.  
  
Yaten inched closer to her as she became only an arm length away from him. "Why are you so nervous? It's only me? You've never been shy around me before?" Yaten teased.  
  
'I've never been naked around you before either!' Minako thought to herself. "I'm not nervous. Yaten inched closer to her until he was face to face with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and felt her naked skin under his fingertips.  
  
Minako flinched. "Oh are you wearing a bikini?" Yaten asked feeling her bare back.  
  
"Yeah something like that." Minako pretended to giggle. She was very uncomfortable.  
  
Yaten sensed that she was uncomfortable and backed off. He didn't want to make her do anything that she didn't want to do. "It's ok Minako. I was just fooling around." He took his arm back from around her. He looked down. "I guess yours are bigger than mine."  
  
~Wait a minute!!! Stop!!! You are not going to turn this into a hentai fic! Not while I'm around!~  
  
%Come on! They were just gonna have little fun!%  
  
"Thank you Odango! Cookie Monster can be such a pervert sometimes. Look what she did to me in her last fic!" Minako looks down at herself again. "Hey Odango. How about a bathing suit here?"  
  
Yaten gets pissed when he sees that he's gotten wet for no good reason. "Cookie Monster, who's fic is this anyway? I thought Odango was just going to help you out? You know, like spelling and stuff?"  
  
%Yeah Odango, I thought you were just going to help me with that kind of stuff?%  
  
~Hey, you need all the help you can get now just shut up and stop being so mean to Seiya and Usagi. * gets hearts in her eyes *~  
  
"Eccwhh, another one obsessed with Seiya!" Yaten huffs as he climbs on to the dock.  
  
"I think it's cute. Way to go Odango, I'm on your side! And I like how neither of you try to be nice to Rei, she's really been a bitch in this fic." Minako laughs at herself. "This is a pretty nice bathing suit you gave me, thanks!"  
  
"Can we get back to the story here?" Yaten puts his hands on his hips but Minako shoves him in.  
  
%Fine, but now we're going to leave you two alone, and we can't control what you do when we're not around Yaten. *CM winks at Yaten *% 


	2. elements II / the revenge of the squirre...

Hello everyone I'm back. yup, they tried to lock me up but I've managed to escape. *saws handcuffs off of herself * Well just to go over things with you again, just in case you forgot since this has taken me a while. (actually this is new) % denotes when I'm talking, you know, me, Cookie Monster, and @ denotes when Odango is trying to butt in!  
  
:::E::L::E::M::E::N::T::S:::  
  
::element II::  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Makoto asks Minako and Yaten as they straggle themselves back to the campsite.  
  
"Don't ask!" They answered in unison. (Meanwhile giving dirty looks to the author)  
  
  
  
Usagi and Seiya are sitting by the lake watching the moon's reflection in the water. It would have been a peaceful romantic moment if everything that Seiya said didn't piss Usagi off. @Poor Seiya@  
  
Suddenly being pulled by a boat that Kash was driving Rei came water skiing up in front of them. Much to their surprise she does a triple summersault dismount and lands perfectly in front of them with a bright orange life preserver on. "Tada!!!"  
  
Usagi and Seiya clap with amusement but then Seiya remembered that it was Rei who told Usagi all of those horrible things. "So have you come to ruin my life some more?" He asked as he stood up displeased.  
  
Usagi looks up at the two confused and doesn't know why Seiya would be mad at Rei, he's the one that's been a jerk.  
  
"No, I came to tell Usagi the truth. Seiya didn't really mean those things the way I told you he did." Rei started pushing two of her fingers together.  
  
"Huh?!" Usagi was herself.  
  
"He didn't mean to be all hentai like that. and neither did I, actually if anyone is to blame here it is CM!! (Cookie Monster)" Rei looks at CM heated.  
  
%Hey, you're always a b***h to her, I figured this was just in your character!%  
  
"What?!!" Rei shouts back at her.  
  
Yaten pops his head in. "She's right you know!" And disappears just as quickly as he had come.  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree with them." Seiya shakes his head.  
  
Rei storms off in a huff and Kash finally comes in from off of the boat. "You know you guys she was really upset and felt really bad that she did that to you."  
  
"Yeah, well she should be." Seiya turns his back to him.  
  
"Don't be all mad at me now, I'm the one who convinced her that she should come over here and apologize!" Kash tried desperately to defend himself.  
  
Usagi gave him a huge hug. "Thank you Kash!" The hug was followed by a little peck on the cheek.  
  
Kash fainted back into the grass with huge hearts in his eyes and little angels flying around his head. Seiya looked down at him and started shaking his head. "Great! Now we have to carry him back!"  
  
"I think he looks cute like that, let's just leave him be. Besides, I really don't feel like carrying him all of the way back either." Usagi grinned at Seiya. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you, but I guess you can understand why now."  
  
"It's OK Odango." Seiya turns and starts to walk back to the campsite to join the others. An evil thought entered his head at that moment. "You know Odango, we should get her back for that." Usagi displayed a huge smile and Seiya knew that a plan was in the works.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Haka pointed above Makoto's head.  
  
"If this is another one of your sick jokes you can just forget about it buddy!" Makoto said not taking her eyes off of the cards in front of her.  
  
"No, really. It looks like a big lizard! And it looks like it's coming this way!" Haka got up and started desperately searching through his pockets.  
  
Makoto's eyes grew wide when she noticed that Godzilla was swiftly approaching their campsite. %shut up Odango, I know what you're thinking%  
  
"What are you doing? We have to get everyone together and get out of here! NOW!" Makoto screamed at Haka as she started to panic.  
  
Haka smiled as he pulled a small handful of firecrackers out of his pocket. "I used to blow up your little cousins back on my planet buddy!" He shook the cheesy fireworks at Godzilla.  
  
"Are you nuts? You have a couple of M80s and you think that you can kill Godzilla?" Makoto sweat dropped.  
  
Haka started running towards where Godzilla was coming from and Makoto felt it was her position to follow him to knock some sense into his ass. A stupid little squirtle pokemon ran in front of the giant lizard and sent him crashing to the ground. Makoto and Haka just ducked and covered their heads waiting for impact, luckily for them the over grown iguana just barely missed them!  
  
"Quick we've got to get everyone out of hear before it wakes up!" Makoto yelled pulling at Hakko's sleeve.  
  
"Just a minute." Haka said as he shoved the entire handful of M80s up the lizard's nose. "There."  
  
"Don't even think of lighting that!"  
  
"Why not?" Haka asked while lighting the fuses. In seconds the fuses ignited and caused a huge explosion in the lizard's nose and covered both Makoto and Haka with giant lizard boogers.  
  
"That's why!"  
  
Seiya and Usagi made their way back to the campsite and noticed that no one was there. It was deathly quite and only the crackle of the fire could be heard, that is until the unzipping of a tent broke the silence.  
  
Mamoru emerged from his tent wearing an old man smoking jacket similar to Hiatchi's at the end of Tekken III. "What the hell?" Usagi questioned lightly as Seiya just stared.  
  
Mamoru was followed out of his tent by Kakyuu who was cutting up that stupid green jacket with a pair of scissors. "There, now I can be seen in public with you!" She commented as she tossed the shredded garment over her shoulder.  
  
Mamoru just puffed away on his professor looking pipe and smiled. Seiya began to growl under his breath. How could Mamoru have just cheated on Usagi like that? Besides the fact he also laid his hands on his princess! "Why that son of a bi." Seiya muttered under his breath until he realized Usagi staring at him. "Gomen." He laughed nervously.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Makoto came screaming through the campsite covered with giant lizard snot. The strange looks on Seiya and Usagi's faces just continued. She was followed closely by Haka, who was also covered in mucus!  
  
Mamoru stuck his foot out and tripped Makoto while she was running but then turned to look off into the sky and whistle like he had no idea what just happened. He received a good hard elbow to the ribs from Kakyuu. "What?" He asked.  
  
After Haka stifled his laughs from watching Makoto eat dirt he was reminded of their present dilemma. "Godzilla is right behind us!! We have to get out of here!"  
  
"WHAT!" They all cried in unison.  
  
"Are you freakin deaf? I said." Haka started.  
  
"Come on dumbass! They weren't serious. Let's get out of here!" Makoto grabbed Haka and started for the car. They all left their tents behind and piled into the two cars.  
  
"What? Makoto when did you get a woody station wagon?" Ami asked as she was being shoved in the back.  
  
"Shut up! Let's just say for now that I found it!" Makoto gave her an extra hard shove to get her smart-ass in the car.  
  
"I want to ride with Odango!" Seiya whined while being pulled towards Mamoru's car by Kakyuu.  
  
"Tough!"  
  
"But Kakyuu." He whined like a sissy little schoolgirl.  
  
@Whack!! That's what you get CM!! Now be nice to Seiya or else!@  
  
%Make me!%  
  
@I don't make monkeys I just train them!@  
  
%Ohhhh, great come back!%  
  
@Shut up! Do you want me to tell them about that time you discovered blue jello in your pants?@  
  
%Ummm. no. alright let's get back to the story.%  
  
The two cars sped down the highway, it had seemed like they had evaded Godzilla for the moment. "Question." Taiki said from the back seat next to Minako and Kash. "Why didn't we just transform and blast that thing?" * Looks to author *  
  
%shrugs, I don't know. Odango went to the store so we'll blame it on her! Yeah! That's it!%  
  
Meanwhile. in Mamoru's car which consisted of Mamoru (duh!), Kakyuu, Seiya, Yaten and Rei the stupidity continued. "Well since it's the middle of summer you don't play cold, you play hot!" Mamoru argued with Rei.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"Hot and cold! In the summer you have to roll up all of the windows and turn the heat on full blast and the first person to bitch about it has to do whatever the rest of the car agrees on them doing and in the winter you have to do the opposite. You roll the windows down and turn the air conditioner on." Mamoru gave her the 'duh-I-can't-believe-you-didn't-know- that' look.  
  
"I wanted to ride with Usagi." Seiya complained with his arms crossed. "Are we almost there yet?"  
  
"Will you just shut up already?" Yaten yelled. "We haven't heard anything out of your mouth except bitching and I'm getting sick of it!. What the." Yaten suddenly stopped and looked out the window next to Seiya.  
  
Makoto's woody was passing them and there were a bunch of bare asses smiling back at them. "They're mooning us!" Rei screeched.  
  
"Yeah, gee, I'm sure Haka had nothing to do with that one!" Kakyuu sighed.  
  
"Woho! Look at that one! Who is that? That's a nice looking specimine!" Mamoru cheered as Makoto's car pulled ahead of them.  
  
"AHHHH! That was Kash's butt!" Seiya yelled and pointed at Mamoru.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You were checking out Kash's butt!! Pervert!!" Rei laughed at him. "So you're gay? That's the REAL reason you broke up with Usagi!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Mamoru and Seiya yelled at the same time.  
  
"YOU'RE GAY!" Rei said leaning up between the seats to say it right in Mamoru's face. "I can't believe I ever dated you!"  
  
"So if you're broken up with Usagi then that means that you didn't cheat on her! Great, now I don't have to beat the crap out of you!" Seiya did a mini-victory dance in his seat.  
  
Kakyuu turned around and gave a quick slap upside the head. "Shut up!" As she turned around a squirrel flew up and got stuck on the windshield wipers. "AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Makoto ran over a squirrel and it shot up off of her back tire and hit my car!" Mamoru cried. "And I'm not gay!"  
  
"If you say so buddy!" Yaten huffed.  
  
"Mamoru! Get that dead squirrel off the windshield! That's freakin nasty!" Kakyuu screamed.  
  
Mamoru turned the windshield wipers on but it only smeared squirrel guts all over the window.  
  
@Gross@  
  
%You think that's gross. Lol%  
  
Through the bloodstained window the occupants of Mamoru's car could see Haka hanging his head out the window with a huge smile on his face and a sack in his hands. "What's that?"  
  
"It looks like a bag of something."  
  
"Wait he's taking something out of it."  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"They're more dead squirrels!!!"  
  
Suddenly the windshield became pelted with more dead squirrel corpses. Mamoru began to lose control of the car and it swerved dangerously on the road. Ah screw it, it went off the road. Yeah, that's better.  
  
The five people crawled out of the car and noticed a giant sign.  
  
"Pokemon release center." Yaten read.  
  
"Well you plugged it up really well." Kakyuu commented. "That must have been where all of those damn pokemons were coming from."  
  
"So by Haka throwing dead squirrels at us he ended up saving the world? Who would've thunk?" Rei shrugged and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Haruka."  
  
"What? Wasn't it bad enough that we were almost killed in a stupid car accident but now you have to call Haruka to come and kill us?" Seiya threw his hands above his head.  
  
Within minutes Haruka was on the scene with Michiru. Seiya and Yaten's eyes went wide with shock as they looked at the gigantic woman getting out of the car.  
  
"Oi, what did you guys do?" Haruka waddled over to the group staring at her.  
  
"YOUR PREGNANT?" Yaten and Seiya yelled at the same time.  
  
"Well aren't you two the observant ones! And to think I always thought you were stupid!" Haruka shook her head.  
  
"Alright, wait a minute, mind explaining this one to me? How the hell did that happen?" Yaten asked.  
  
"I'm not going to stand out here in the middle of no where and explain to you how babies are made Yaten!" Haruka yelled and Michiru just laughed at him.  
  
"Popcicles." Michiru answered.  
  
O_o  
  
"Yeah popcicles. Haruka got prego from eating too many root beer popcicles." Mamoru said so matter of factly that you would have thought this was a common place occurrence.  
  
"Anyway."  
  
"You guys are lucky you got to crash right next to my favorite paintball range!" Haruka started jumping for joy.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru yelled calming her down. "You're nine months pregnant! Don't be jumping around like that!"  
  
"Sorry Michi." Haruka looked like a little kid who just got scolded.  
  
"Haruka? Would it piss you off if we all went and played paintball without you?" Seiya asked slyly.  
  
Haruka gave him the death glare. "Yes."  
  
"Good then! I call the red paint!" Seiya took off.  
  
"Screw you!! You're not getting a ride home now!"  
  
Michiru dangled the keys in the air to let them all know that they were safe.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I don't see them behind us." Taiki stated as he and Ami looked out the back window of Makoto's new woody. "We should turn around."  
  
"I miss Seiya!" Usagi wailed.  
  
"Oh shut up! You used to be so mean to that kid all the time and now you want him, get over it!" Ami yelled at her.  
  
"Wow! Ami where did that come from?" Minako asked turning around.  
  
Ami just blushed and turned back to watching out the window. Minako looked down at the seat next to her and saw the humungous pile of empty pixie stix wrappers by her side. "Nevermind."  
  
"How did you get shot-gun?" Kash asked Haka who was flipping through the radio stations non-stop.  
  
"Makoto thinks I'm hot shit so of course she asked me to come and sit by her."  
  
Makoto reached over and opened the passenger door and shoved Haka out on to the road. "Tuck and roll Grandma!!"  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Kash said.  
  
"Stop being such a wussy!" Makoto glared at him in the rearview mirror.  
  
"No, I mean he has all of our money, now what are we supposed to do?" Kash whined.  
  
"I want to see Seiya!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Makoto threw the car in reverse and back down the highway to where she had tossed Haka out.  
  
"I knew you couldn't get enough of me baby!" He said trying to do a sexy pose by the side of the road as a hitchhiker.  
  
"Maybe you should ride on the roof!"  
  
"Hey, look over there!" Minako pointed off in the distance.  
  
"Paint ball!" Kash got entirely over excited.  
  
Back to the paint ball field.  
  
The group was paying for their tickets and equipment when they read the sign. "You must be at least this tall to play this game. (don't worry of course Yaten makes it in!). You can only have 10 people on the field at once. and no hitting below the belt."  
  
"Beautiful." Seiya said as he examined his paintball gun.  
  
Yaten sweat dropped.  
  
"Would you like fries with that?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"What?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Nothing." Mamoru walked away whistling with his hands behind his back.  
  
"SEIYA!!!" Usagi came up screaming.  
  
( This part is for you Odango ( They started making out profusely until Mamoru came up and tapped Usagi on the shoulder and asked her if she wanted fries with that.  
  
"You're a dork Mamoru!" She said taking a break.  
  
"Well it looks like there's too many of us now. We have to get rid of 2 people." Yaten muttered.  
  
Suddenly the set changed and they were on a tv set just like the Weakest Link. That crazy red haired lady stood in front of them as they each stood behind their own podiums. "What senshi left their brain in their lunch box today? We'll find out, vote your weakest links off!"  
  
For some reason the Jeopardy theme song was playing in the background as they all thought about and wrote down who they were going to vote out of this fic. "Times up."  
  
"Makoto who did you pick?"  
  
"Mamoru." She smiled and pretended to pick her nose at him.  
  
"Ami who did you pick?"  
  
"Taiki."  
  
"What? Why?" Taiki asked shocked.  
  
"Well I was thinking if we got out of this fic we could go somewhere else, hint hint!!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway. Minako who did you pick?"  
  
"Mamoru." She picked her wedgy at him.  
  
"Rei who did you pick?"  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
"Usagi who did you pick?"  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
"What the hell did I do to you people?" Mamoru was fuming. He started running around the room in his smoking jacket spray painting obscenities about the Starlights.  
  
"Do I even have to ask who you six voted off?"  
  
The Starlights and Kakyuu shook their heads.  
  
"Mamoru, get out of here! You are the weakest link, goodbye!"  
  
"Well if he's going then so am I!" Kakyuu sighed and ran after him.  
  
"That settles it, now we can play paintball."  
  
"I don't want to any more."  
  
"Tough!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Let's go to McDonalds and then the opera!" Taiki suggested. Everyone else shrugged and agreed.  
  
@What the opera?@  
  
%Yeah, the opera, problem?%  
  
@No, I just want to go on the record as having nothing to do with this fic!@  
  
%Well if you're not helping me write this go make me a sundae!%  
  
* Odango huffs off *  
  
Some how Haka ended up getting to drive the woody that the senshi found out Makoto had stolen from some nice old ladies in the woods. Let's just say that they were lucky they made it to McDonalds in one piece!  
  
Haka pulled up to the drive thru nearly running it over. "Hey, you can take my order now."  
  
"Yes, sir, can I take your order."  
  
"Sir.. hahahahaaaa. it's going to take me forever to get used to that one. anyway, this is to go, I need 300 chocolate milkshakes and 2 cheese burgers."  
  
"Yes sir, I'm aware that it's to go, you're in the drive thru."  
  
"Did I mention this was to go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well this is to go." Haka got a smack to the back of the head from Makoto. "You want me." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I wish you would address me by my pro wrestling name." Ami said from the back to Taiki. "It's Rock Hard Ami."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
The milkshakes had to ride on the roof while Haka quickly inhaled the two cheeseburgers. "On to the show!"  
  
"We have to get changed first if we're going there." Rei said squished between Yaten and Kash. (like she minded ^.~)  
  
@I'm back and here's your freakin sundae!@  
  
%Great, well I'll see you next time. I'm not writing anymore right now because I have a yummy sundae in front of me. Wait, Odango, I'm allergic to these nuts. You knew that.%  
  
* Odango walks away whistling * 


End file.
